


Easter Egg Hunt

by bballgirl3022



Series: 40 Loves Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Easter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam help out at an egg hunt for children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This was written for prompt 15 Spring at 40_loves
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for looking this over for me.

Gabriel likes spring.

He enjoys the warm weather, the blooming flowers, spring showers and Easter.

Easter is Gabriel’s favorite holiday. When he was a child he liked hunting eggs and giant chocolate bunnies. Now that he is older, he likes egg hunts and chocolate bunnies. Some things never change.

As he’s grown older, he’s gotten wiser. Mostly. While he is not exactly mature, he still likes to give back.

Every year since Gabriel turned twenty he helps out at the children’s hospital with their annual egg hunt.

Gabriel enjoys hanging out with the children. The bright smiles on their faces and their happy laughter make his heart swell.

He loves children and someday (maybe) wants some of his own. He isn’t going to tell Sam that lest he scare the man away.

Sam jumped at the chance to help out when Gabriel mentioned his Easter tradition.

Sam may look like a tough as nails cop in his uniform, but outside the job he’s as soft inside as those marshmallow chicks.

Gabriel is actually elated that Sam wants to join him. His other boyfriends had been less than enthusiastic about the event.

The day comes. Sam is dressed in some pastel colored button down and jeans in hopes of looking ‘less imposing’. Sam spent half the night worrying the children might be afraid of him because he’s so… huge. His freak out was actually pretty adorable.

Sam is still nervous as they enter the hospital, large bag of candy in hand.

A large group is assembled in what appears to be a break room. They’ve set up stations for filling baskets and eggs. Another group is setting up activities and a large screen for the kids to watch “The Easter Bunny Is Coming toTown.”

Gabriel and Sam are helping fill up Easter baskets. Sam keeps glancing Gabriel’s way to make sure he’s not sneaking any of the candy.

Right before the kids come, Gabriel sneaks off to go change. He didn’t tell Sam this, but he dresses up as the Easter bunny for the kiddies.

The suit gets hot after awhile, but the kids love it and that makes it all worth it.

From his perch outside the door, Gabriel can see Sam reading some kids a picture book about sheep and chickens. The kids look happy and not at all afraid of Sam when he’s sitting on the floor.

Gabriel watches for a few minutes enjoying the view of Sam interact with the kids before opening the door and making his entrance.

“Hey there kiddies. Who wants a hug from the Easter bunny?”

There’s a moment of silence as the children turn toward the outburst, followed by the shrill screams as they race toward the man in the bunny suit.

The day passes in a blur of kids hunting for eggs and delivering baskets and hugs to those in other parts of the hospital.

It is a great day.

Made even better when Sam produces a large chocolate bunny from wherever he hid it in their house.

“So do you always dress like a bunny, or was that a one-time thing?”

Gabriel finishes his current bite of chocolate before answering, “I’ve done it for a few years now. Why? Did you enjoy it?” he questions with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Sam makes his way over so he and Gabriel are standing toe to toe. His fingers play with the strands of Gabriel’s hair, “You did look sorta cute with long, floppy ears,” Sam’s hands trail down his back to palm his ass, “and cotton tail.”

Gabriel chuckles. “Sammy, I had no idea you had a costume kink.”

“I don’t,” Sam says suddenly serious. He doesn’t move his hands though. “Watching you with those kids today,” he shakes his head like it’s something he can’t fathom, “was amazing.”

The larger man smiles down at him and Gabriel can’t help but answer with one of his own. “You weren’t so bad yourself big guy.”

Sam tugs him close and Gabriel wraps his arms around Sam’s waist. He rests his head against Sam’s chest. It’s comfortable and Gabriel would be content to stay this way forever, but his mouth has other ideas.

“I want kids,” he blurts. Sam stiffens and holds Gabriel and arms length away so Sam can see into his eyes.

“Yeah?” Sam’s voice is thick and his eyes are shining with what Gabriel expects is hope.

“Yes,” Gabriel responds, nodding his head for emphasis. “Not now, but someday.”

Sam’s eyes light up happily, “Me too.”

Gabriel sags with relief. He hadn’t realized how tense he had become waiting for Sam’s response.

“Good, that means I can keep you.”

“Keep me, huh?”

Gabriel tugs the larger man down to his eye level by his shirt. “Yes, Sammy. I am going to keep you.”

He kisses Sam then, long, hard, and full of emotion. Sam drags him up and Gabriel wraps his legs around Sam’s waist and tangles his fingers in his shaggy hair. He holds Sam as tight as he dares and Sam doesn’t seem to mind.

Sam is the greatest guy Gabriel has ever met. He’s determined not to let this one get away.


End file.
